Speak Now
by Harrypotter202abc
Summary: Rory is Marrying Logan...can Jess stop her in time? Will Emily get in the way? or Lorelei? or even Lane? Songfic based on Taylor Swift's song Speak Now.


**Speak Now**

Author's Note

**This was just a random Rory/Jess one-shot I came up with after a Trig. Test. Based on the song ****Speak now**** by: Taylor Swift. Sorry in advance to all Rory/Logan fans I have nothing against that ship! I just LOVE the Rory/Jess pairing.**

**P.S **

**This is my first G.G fic so pls be nice. No flames Pls!**

**P.S.S**

**Sorry if Lane seems a little OCC but she is mad at jess and doesn't want him to hurt her best friend.**

**Disclaimer: **

Gilmore Girls belongs to the brilliant mind of Amy Sherman-Pallidino.

And

Speak Now belongs to Taylor Swift and Big Machine records.

_I am not the kind of boy who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion but you are not the kind of girl who should be marrying the wrong boy._

Jess walks into the extravagant hall with shaking hands. He looks around, the room just screams Emily Gilmore…It looks exactly like the kind of event that Rory's Porsche driving, rich boy, a-hole fiancé would throw. "I can't believe she is walking into all of this." He thought. Dinners, Galas, charity events and even the FREAKIN' D.A.R!

He remembered when he and Rory used to make fun of guys like him; rich, pompous, trust fund kids.

_I sneak in and see your friends and his snotty little family all dressed in pastel and he is yelling at the caterer back inside a room in a tux labeled Armani. This is surely now what you thought it would be._

He walks into the main hall and he sees Lane, Zach, Steve and Kwan standing outside.

"JESS?" Lane yelled. "What the HELL are you doing here? Rory is already having doubts and the last thing she needs is you coming and screwing this up! You already ruined her life once, do not do it again."

"Whoa Lane honey calm down." Zach soothed. "Rory invited him. Remember?"

"OH, sorry." Sighed Lane. "Well I have to go in back and help out Rory, Jess why don't you hang with Zach and the boys."

Jess followed Zach into the wedding hall. They sat in a pew near the front. He saw Luke and went over to say hi. The minute Luke saw him he stood up and enveloped him in a hug then he said, "You better not let Lorelei see you here she will skin you alive."

"Don't you mean Aunt Lorelei?" He muttered.

"Don't let her hear you call her that or she really will skin you alive. Anyway what are you doing here? You better not screw this up for her." Luke warned.

"Christ! You sound like Lane!" Jess retorted.

Luke gave Jess one last long stare and walked over to Lorelei.

Jess went back to his seat and fell into a daydream, he envisioned Rory leaving Logan for him and they meet up in the back. He was shaken out of his daydream by the dreary sounding Organ.

_And the organ starts to play a song that sounds like a death march. And you float down the aisle. Don't you wish it was me, you wish it was me. Don't you? _

He painfully watched her walk down the aisle towards Logan. When she reached the end she handed her flowers to Lane and faced Logan. The minister began to read the sermon.

Then he spoke those fateful words…

_I hear the preacher say speak now or forever hold your peace. There's a silence there's my last chance I stand up with shaking hands all eyes on me, horrified looks from everyone in the room but I'm only looking at you_

He stood up and said those faithful words. He could feel Emil's eyes burning into the back of his head and he could see Lorelei wildly gesturing speechless to a horrified Luke out of the corner of his eye. But Jess was focusing on a shocked Rory. Then without a word he walked out.

_So don't say let's run away now I'll meet you when your out of the church at the back door. Don't wait or say a single vow. You need to her me out when I said speak now._

He was standing outside, when he heard a familiar voice "COULD YOU HAVE PICKED A BETTER TIME TO TELL ME YOU STILL LOVED ME!" she screamed. Then she pulled his lapels and yanked him into a passionate kiss. When they both had recovered he asked "Is that a yes?"

"Figure it out Dodger."

**1 year later**

Do you Lorelei Leah Gilmore, take Jess Marino to be your husband? I do.

Do you Jess Marino take Lorelei Gilmore to be your wife? I do.

I NOW PRONOUNCE YOU HUSBAND AND WIFE! YOU MAY KISS THE BRIDE!

A loud cheer erupted from the hall. The entire town of Stars hollow was in attendance.

Babette, Maury, Miss. Patty, Sookie, Jackson, Taylor, Kirk, Lulu, Liz, T.J, Doula, Caesar and of course Lorelei and Luke. Each and every one of them had a HUGE smile plastered on their face. Even Emily and Richard came. Looks like that fateful day One year ago had changed both Rory and Jess's lives.

**I hope you liked it! **

**Pls be nice! This is my first G.G fic!**

**Again I own nothing.**

**Luv,**

**Harry potter202abc**

**GO DRACO+GINNY**


End file.
